


It's Cold Outside

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is there to save her, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is always cold, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Supergirl saves the day, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: “What gave me away?”Lena smiled at her, which made the hero relax a little. “You kept me warm last night.”OrKara is constantly worrying that Lena is cold.OrFive times Kara kept her warm, One time Supergirl did it, and One time they decide to talk about it
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 766





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes, but let me know so I can fix it.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, so we can talk!

I.

They're at Kara's apartment the first time something of the kind happens. Lena is sitting at the couch, a popcorn bowl between her legs and the remote in the other while she waits for her friend to get back from wherever she decided to go in the middle of The Princess Diary. When Kara waltz back into the room, she's holding a fluffy blanket that she promptly puts carefully on top of Lena's legs.

"In case you get cold," she offers as an explanation when Lena quirks one eyebrow at her. Then, she shrugs and grabs the bowl from her friend's lap and throws herself back on the couch, and she looks too adorable with a mouth full of popcorn to Lena to think about anything else.

Later, when she pulls the blanket to her chin, Kara beams at her like a puppy.

* * *

II.

Kara took the success of the first time as a signal that she could tell when Lena was cold or was about to get cold. Her friend did, in the end, used the blanket she had provided her. Kara herself couldn't get cold and it was hard for her to understand the limits of the human body when it came to temperatures, so she was proud of herself for realizing her friend might get chilly inside her apartment, even though she turned the heater on before Lena got there.

Maybe she needed to learn more about the heater and the ideal temperature for humans.

And maybe Lena only used the blanket because it smelled like Kara.

In any case, Kara was glad her efforts had proven to be right. So when, one day, they're having lunch together outside CatCo and a cold breeze hit them, Kara is jumping to her feet immediately, putting her potstickers down. She took her jacket out and put it on Lena’s shoulders before the CEO could even understand what was going on – to be honest, it was quite hard for her not to use her superspeed at that moment.

“Kara!” Lena gasped, already trying to shrug it off, but Kara just put it back in place. “There’s no need for that!”

“Of course there is!” Kara protested with a frown. “You shivered just now.”

Lena blushed a little. “Serves me right for forgetting my jacket,” she mumbled, before shaking her head and trying to take the jacket off again. “But you’re going to get cold, Kara.”

“I won’t!” the blonde promised eagerly. “I pinky promise if you want! I’m fine, not cold at all!”

The CEO looked at her a little suspicious for a couple of seconds. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” Kara set back down, already grabbing her precious potstickers. “Besides, Jess is going to kill me if I let you get sick.”

Lena rolled her eyes as she slid her arms inside the jacket. “If you say so, but you can’t take it back. If you get cold, that’s your own fault.”

Kara laughed happily. “I won’t, don’t worry. If it happens, I will just hug you.”

They both decided to ignore each other’s blushed cheeks.

* * *

III.

L Corp’s air-conditioning system was in maintenance the next time. They were having lunch on Lena’s office and Kara just got up from her comfortable place on the couch to close the door that leads to the balcony, before grabbing Lena’s suit to bring it to her. Kara herself was using a blouse and a skirt, so she really didn’t have anything with her that would Lena feel less cold, so she had to improvise.

Lena, who was in the middle of answering some urgent mail on her phone, looked up slightly startled when the weight of her red suit hit her back gently. Kara gave her a warm gentle smile before sitting back in her spot to finish her Burger.

“You know, I don’t know why you insist on ordering that salad, but I will guess it will only taste worse if you take much longer to eat it,” Kara teased as she took a large bite from her own lunch.

The CEO looked down at her barely touched salad, then back at Kara, she rolled her shoulders, trying to make the suit more comfortable to wear without actually putting it on. She didn’t have it in her heart to tell Kara she wasn’t cold, especially after her friend had put her food down to go grab it for her.

Instead, she put her phone down, grabbed her plastic fork and took kale out of her plate. If Kara noticed she was blushing, she didn’t say a thing.

* * *

IV.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do it,” Lena shook her head in disbelief, a soft amazed laugh leaving her red lips.

Kara, who was basically jumping instead of walking alongside her, gave her one of those capable-of-end-wars smiles of hers. “Walking is better to clean our heads than drinking,” she recited for the third time that night.

She and Lena had a movie's night planned for that Friday, but the CEO was so worked up because of her job and because Lilian had to get back from the ashes out of nowhere, that all she wanted to do was curl in a ball and drink her stock of whiskey and wine. Of course, Kara could never let her do that, so she somehow convinced Lena to take a walk with her around the block. Lena was going to pretend that she didn’t give in because her friend started pouting at her and that made her heart flutter weirdly.

“Yes, well, I can walk now and drink later,” Lena half-joked. She had her arms crossed since they left her penthouse and she was keeping her eyes down most of the time, frowning at her feet.

In her defense, Kara did tell her to grab other shoes, but the CEO had glared at her while slipping back her heels, so she just bit her lip and lead the way outside. They had walked in silence for about two minutes before Kara started rambling about her day and slowly Lena started relaxing. While listening to her friend stumble on her own words as she tried to decide what she needed to say first – while constantly interrupting herself and tripping in her words – Lena started feeling like all of her problems meant nothing.

She knew they did, she knew once Kara was gone her mind would instantly start worrying again, but, for now, Lena was going to allow herself to get lost in the blonde’s presence.

Lena was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped a little when she felt something touching her hair. She looked to the side with wide eyes, but relaxed when all she saw was Kara looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an amusing smile.

“Calm down, Lee, it’s just me.” Kara made a stop, causing Lena to do the same, and they faced each other. It was only then that Lena realized Kara was holding out her scarf, folded in half, ready to put the red thing around her neck. “Come here.”

Lena shook her head. “You made me put my coat before we left, Kar.”

The reporter looked at her like she was crazy. “But it’s cold.”

“Kara...” Lena flipped her tongue over her bottom lip and sighed. “I’m fine, you can keep your scarf.”

And suddenly she was looking at a kicked puppy. Kara’s whole body deflated, her smile faltered and her hands dropped. It took Lena less than a second to change her mind after seeing her friend looking so sad.

“But I guess it is a little cold, and your coat is warmer than mine.” That was a lie. Kara was barely wearing a coat, but the smile she gave Lena after she registered her answer was worth the white lie.

Kara was putting the scarf around her neck before she could blink. Lena ducked her neck to make it easier for her and, when she looked up again, the blonde used the tips of the scarf to pull her closer. For a panicking second, she thought Kara was actually going to kiss her, but then the blonde placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and started walking again.

* * *

V.

“What on Earth are you wearing?!” Alex didn’t hide her surprise or her disgust while pointing at Lena with a frown. She had just walked inside Kara’s apartment for their movie night, carrying bags of food and kicking off her shoes.

Lena looked down at her clothes and arched one eyebrow. “What? What’s the problem?”

She saw Kara rolling her eyes while making her way back to her living room after putting the food Alex had brought with her in the kitchen. “Alex doesn’t like my sweater.”

The agent arched one eyebrow at her little sister. “It’s a fucking ugly sweater, Kara.”

Frowning even harder, Lena looked at the sweater she was wearing again, pulling it away from her torso for a second to give it a proper look. Then, pursing her lips, she shrugged.

“I like it.”

Kara beamed at her as she had just offered her a lifetime supply of potstickers, while Alex gaped like it was the most offending thing she had ever heard. It was kind of comical to see both sisters turn to look at each other at the same time, but with such different reactions.

“A-ha!” Kara exclaimed while pointing a finger at Alex. “See!”

Alex rolled her eyes. “She’s not using her glasses, that’s why.” She tried to shrug it off, but Kara wasn’t having it.

“No, no, it’s a good sweater, right, Lena?”

The CEO looked between them for a couple of seconds but decided not to answer at it. It made Alex scoff. “Why are you even wearing that? It’s fucking hot in here, you should open a window or something, Kara.”

Kara looked confused, so Lena jumped in before she could start wondering about it too much. “I was a little cold.”

It wasn’t a lie. Lena was cold when she first walked in, for some reason, but she wasn’t expecting Kara to go so out of border when she said that to her. Her friend literally closed every single window in her apartment and brought her not only the dinosaur sweater she was currently wearing but also two blankets that were currently on her couch.

“Was that the only thing you had?” Alex scoffed again, but she appeared to let the subject drop as she moved to take her own jacket.

Later that night, while waiting for her driver to show up, Lena had tried to give back the sweater for Kara, but the blonde wasn’t having it. She insisted Lena should use it until she got home, to avoid getting cold in the way, she had said. The CEO tried not to, but it was too good of an opportunity to let it go, so she schedules a lunch for them for the next day so she could “give her back the sweater” and definitely not because she wanted to see Kara again.

* * *

I.

Lena had lost track of how many times Supergirl had saved her by now. Another attempt of kidnap that the superhero had saved her from. Another try of her mother to get rid off her. Didn’t she had the best family ever?

Now they were outside the building they had tried to lock her in, cops, firefighters, agents and reporters were surrounding her. She was lucky enough that Maggie was in service that night so the Latina had taken her statement and was able to stick around with her while the paramedics tried to check her vitals before Lena send them away. She liked Maggie, even if the woman did arrest her once. She had great humor and wasn’t afraid of talking with her like everyone else.

Alex was also around, she saw the woman at some point, yelling orders and talking with Supergirl, but her main job was trying to keep the curious away, for which Lena was also grateful for. After shooing the paramedics away, Lena seated in the back of the ambulance and Maggie stood in front of her, blocking the cameras from taking pictures of her, hands stuffed inside the pockets of her slightly large jacket.

“Do you have life insurance?”

Lena thought the question was a little too weird, but then she identified the teasing behind Maggie’s tone, and scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I even have my will all written down.” She joked back, looking down at her broken heels. In her attempt of running from her captors, she had broken both heels and ripped her suit, but at least she wasn’t physically harmed at all.

“Ms. Luthor!” They both turned their heads to look at Supergirl, who had approached the ambulance with wide eyes and a sense of urgency that Lena had never seen on her. “Are you ok?”

Lena grinned a little. “You already asked me that about three times, Supergirl,” she teased.

Maggie snorted and took a step back. “I guess you’re in good hands for a couple of minutes. I will kick the reporters away so your driver can get through," she patted Supergirl’s shoulder as she walked away from them.

The hero smiled at her once they were alone. “Do you mind?” she pointed at the small spot beside Lena in the back of the ambulance and the CEO nodded.

Lena slipped to the side to give her more room and Supergirl happily jumped to sit by her side, looking like an excited child for a second. The brunette giggled at that, making the hero laugh too. Supergirl bumped their shoulders gently and Lena moved more out of instinct than the strength behind the move.

“You didn’t answer me,” Supergirl said.

Lena sighed, looking up at the sky for a while. There were no stars in the sky, the moon was almost entirely hidden behind the clouds and there was a cold breeze swinging the leaves at the trees that could only mean it was going to rain at some point that night. She sighed again, thinking about her favorite whiskey and her bed, and almost jumped away when she felt something touching her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at the hero, too shocked and saw that the blonde alien was smiling gently at her. Lena hesitated for a few seconds, before allowing her body to relax and lean against Supergirl. Smiling pleased with herself, Supergirl threw one arm around her shoulders, bringing her cape with her, efficiently using it as a blanket for Lena.

The CEO allowed herself to smile a little at the gesture, especially when she realized how warm the red cape was. The cold breeze couldn’t get through her anymore and the fabric was much softer than she expected.

Maggie found them five minutes later and it broke her heart to interrupt. Lena fell asleep with her head in Kara’s shoulder and the blonde was resting her head on top of hers with the silliest smile the detective had ever seen on her face.

* * *

I.

“Good evening, Supergirl," Lena greeted with a soft voice and a shy smile.

The hero, who had just landed on her balcony, smiled at her. “Ms. Luthor. I thought I would stop by to see how are you feeling after last night.”

Lena shrugged. “I’m good. You saved me before anything could happen.”

“Well, it’s only my job.” Supergirl was about to say something else, but immediately shut her mouth when she saw Lena running her hands up and down her arms in a weak attempt to warm herself. “Are you cold?”

Lena chuckled lowly. “It’s ok, I’m fine.”

Supergirl frowned at her, then looked over her shoulder to her penthouse. “Maybe you should get inside to warm up.”

That made the brunette laugh openly. She shook her head fondly and looked at the night sky. The stars, just like the other night, were gone, but she could see the moon this time. “What’s your thing with me being cold, Kara?”

Lena turned her head just in time to see the surprise flash across Supergirl’s face before she could hide it behind her mask. “I don’t understand what you’re talking, Ms. Luthor.”

The urge to roll her eyes was stronger than her, but Lena did try to look away while doing it. “I already figured it out, Kara, you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed her statement and, for a second, Lena thought her friend was only going to fly away and pretend that talk never happened, but then Kara’s shoulders dropped and she sighed.

“What gave me away?”

Lena smiled at her, which made the hero relax a little. “You kept me warm last night.”

It was true. After Maggie informed them that Lena’s driver was just driving around the block to come to get her, Kara, like Supergirl, had just jumped from the back of the ambulance while taking her cape off completely. She made sure it was around Lena’s body, before nodding once.

“I will grab it later,” she informed when Lena tried to give it back to her.

Kara blushed a little to that. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons,” Lena whispered. “Just, please, tell it isn’t because of who I am. If it’s because I didn’t give you reasons to trust me or something like that, I get it, but if it’s only because I’m a Luthor...”

“No, of course not!” Kara took an urgent step forward and her hands raised like she was about to grab Lena’s shoulders, but she stopped herself in the last minute and her arms dropped to her sides. “I was scared something bad was going to happen to you. A lot of people got hurt because they know my secret, I didn’t want you to be one of them or to be near that type of danger.” A shy amused grin made it’s way to her lips and Lena quirked one eyebrow at her friend. “To be honest, you’re already a magnet for danger, maybe adding to it wouldn’t make any good.”

“So you were only trying to protect me?” Lena shivered again, less because of the cold night air and more because the look Kara was giving her was almost too much to bear.

Kara’s face lighted up with one of her beautiful smiles and she opened her arms, the edges of her cape being held by her fingers, making it look way bigger like that. Lena understood the invitation and promptly walked inside her personal space, circling her arms around Kara’s waist as the blonde hugged her. They stayed like that, curled into each other, wrapped by Supergirl’s cape as a blanket, in silence for a couple of seconds.

Kara broke the silence with a soft voice. “I will always protect you, Lena," she promised and placed a lovingly kiss on top of the CEO’s head. “And I will keep you warm, too," she teased.

Lena raised her head from Kara’s shoulder to look at her, eyes bright and a little scared. “Kara, I...” she stopped to take a deep breath and gather her courage, but she didn’t have to.

Kara leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. It was brief, lovely and warm, but it held so much meaning that Lena thought that she was going to pass out for a second. When she opened her eyes again, the blonde was already looking at her.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but...” Kara sighed happily. “I’m not the only one who can feel something between us.”

“What took you so long to act on it?” Lena decided to ignore her hypocrisy.

“It wasn’t fair to say something when you didn’t know the whole truth," Kara hesitated for a second, but then her goofy smile appeared. “And also I wasn’t sure you were flirting with me or just being you. And also because I was too scared to say something. And also because you’re feeling really good against me right now and it just looked like the right time. And also...”

“I think I get it," Lena interrupted her with an eye roll.

Kara chuckled and leaned to kiss her again. Once again, it was sweet and fast, but it left Lena’s lips tingling. “You should get inside, it is kinda cold outside.”

“Yes,” Lena agreed, before hugging Kara tighter into her. She rested her head on the woman’s shoulder again and sighed gladly, closing her eyes. “But I’m warm right now.”


End file.
